Known from prior art are various motor vehicle rear seats, which can be stowed in a corresponding cargo space by folding over the seat backrest and/or seat cushion in order to economize on space. For example, known from JP 621 94 948A, US 2008/0197653 A1 and DE 10 2004 024 621 A1 are storable motor vehicle seats, which have a folding mechanism between the backrest upholstery and seat bench upholstery. The folding mechanism has swivel joints to fold the seatback onto the seat cushion, and swivel the collapsed seat toward the front into a free space below. For example, DE 10 2004 024 621 A1 discloses a collapsible seat for a motor vehicle, which in its folded configuration can be lowered under the seat of a preceding row of seats. In the folded configuration, the backrest rests on the upper side of the seat section. Also generally known from prior art are cargo spaces that are provided in or on a vehicle structure.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to create a space concept for a motor vehicle that makes previously unused space usable for a user. At least another object is to provide a flexible cargo space that is adjusted to the respective configuration of the motor vehicle and easy to use. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.